ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Keelan Callihan
Keelan Cetinich (born June 18, 1985) is an Australian professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling, where he performs on its Voltage brand. Prior to signing with EAW, Cetinich also had tenures in Total Extreme Wrestling (TEW), where he was a four-time TEW Xtreme Champion and a two-time TEW Tag Team Champion, and Manchester Wrestling Alliance (MWA), where he was a two-time MWA Heavyweight Champion and one-time MWA Hardcore Champion. Early Life Cetinich was raised in Logan City, Queensland. He is one of three children born to Derek Cetinich, a real estate agent, and Martha Cetinich, a high school math teacher. He has a brother, Kieren, and a sister, Paige. Kieren works as an electrician while Paige followed their father into the real estate business. Professional Wrestling Career Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - present) Cetinich signed with EAW in mid-2016, and was subsequently assigned to the Voltage brand. Retaining his real name as his ring name, he debuted on the July 31 edition of Turbo, defeating Shotaro Kaneda. He made his Voltage debut on August 7, defeating Blaise Hunter. In the ensuing weeks, he formed an alliance with Marco Fedor, and the two would go on to defeat Hunter and Jason Faasoo in a tag team match. Cetinich's FPV debut came at Territorial Invasion, where he would win the Hardcore Invitational. By virtue of his win, he became number one contender for the Hardcore Championship, held by Nathan Fiora. In the buildup to his Hardcore Championship match, Cetinich competed in a series of matches with Nathan Fiora on commentary. In the week prior to his title defence, Fiora would assault Cetinich and injure his knee in the process. The two then main evented Voltage for the Hardcore Championship, which Fiora won after Keelan Cetinich's friend and tag team partner Marco Fedor would accidentally bump Cetinich off a ladder, with him falling into a truck full of glass. This led to heated tension between Fedor and Cetinich, thus leading to a Shock Collar I Quit match between the two at Shock Value, which Cetinich ended up winning. In the fallout of Shock Value, Fedor and Cetinich let bygones be bygones, and continued their tenure as a tag team. They entered the Tag Team Grand Prix, and even though they were dubbed as the underdogs of the entire tournament by many, they were eliminated in the first round against The Winged Crusade (Ahren Fournier and Autumn Raven). The heated tension continued for weeks after, which led to Cetinich visiting Fedor in Fedor's hometown to try and get their friendship back on track. After a rough encounter with Fedor's mother, Ellie, Ellie revealed that her son had asked for another match against Cetinich at Road to Redemption 10 under Unsanctioned rules. She also revealed that Marco Fedor had drew up a friendship clause contract, with the guidelines for the friendship making Cetinich's life a living hell. Cetinich ended up signing the contract to have the match, and then defeated Fedor at Road to Redemption 10 in the Unsanctioned Match, giving him a 3-0 FPV undefeated record. After the match, Kenny Drake and Wolvesden returned and assaulted Cetinich before helping Marco Fedor up to his feet, thus showing us that Fedor had joined the stable. Wolvesden then hung Cetinich in a noose and lifted him in the air above the ring, and the lights quickly were shut off. Cetinich has not been on TV ever since. On a January edition of Voltage, Keelan Cetinich made his return to TV surprising Marco Fedor and Jakob DeLion in the ring. He made his intentions clear when he asked Marco where Kenny Drake was, but he didn't know. The next week on Voltage, Kenny Drake called out Keelan Cetinich to the ring, but instead Keelan showed up on the titantron with a kidnapped J.D. Damon and threw him off a bridge into a river, finally getting retribution after being hung in the middle of the ring at Road to Redemption. The following week, Kenny Drake appeared on the titantron after Keelan attempted to call Kenny out to challenge him to a 3 Stages of Hell Match. Kenny Drake accepted, and then Keelan's girlfriend Megan Raine walked to the ring wearing a white dress and covered in wolf's blood, mimicking the hit horror movie, Carrie. On the March 5th 2017 edition of Voltage, Keelan Cetinich defeated Kenny Drake in a Career Threatening Three Stages of Hell Match, finally ridding of Wolvesden for good. The next week, Keelan Cetinich announced his intentions to challenge for the EAW Championship and was placed in a Triple Threat Contender's match the following week against Aren Msistlav and Drastik, which was won by Drastik. He went on to compete in the Cash in the Vault ladder match at Pain for Pride X, which was won by Nico Borg. In the EAW Draft for Season 11, Keelan Cetinich was drafted back to Voltage. After defeating Lars Grier on the first Voltage of the new season, Keelan was attacked from behind by a returning Carlos Rosso. In the following weeks, Carlos and Keelan exchanged attacks with Carlos even assaulting Keelan's girlfriend, Madison Kaline. This led to the two foes being two captains on opposing teams at Territorial Invasion, with Team Keelan picking up the victory in a 4-on-4 Ironman Tag Team Match. Two weeks later at Voltage's Supershow Ground Zero, Keelan Cetinich defeated Carlos Rosso in a No-Ropes Barbed Wire Timebomb Deathmatch. Personal Life Keelan Cetinich resides in Los Angeles, California. Jamie O'Hara, Cameron Ella Ava, Consuela Rose Ava, Aren Mstislav, and Aria Jaxon are among his neighbors. He is also good friends with Nasir Moore, Finnegan Wakefield, Tarah Nova, Nathan Fiora, and TLA. Cetinich dated Megan Raine for close to three years before deciding to break up March 2017. He is currently dating Empire Elitist Madison Kaline. Filmography Television Video Games In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Dead by Daylight (Fireman's carry dropped into a stunner) ** Death Vice (Locoplata) ** Killer-KO (Jumping cutter) * Signature Moves ** Death Drop ''(Top rope senton) ** ''Death From Above (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounding corkscrew senton, to a standing opponent) ** Death Sentence ''(Bridging crossface) ** Discus clothesline ** Diving crossbody ** Diving double-knee drop ** Figure-four leglock ** Sleeper hold ** Sling Blade ** Springboard 450 splash ** Suicide dive ** Superkick ** Superplex ** Tornado DDT * '''Nicknames' ** "The Hannibal Lecter of Hardcore" ** "The Killer" * Managers ** Jimmy Fallon ** Brett Hanson ** Megan Raine ** Madison Kaline * Entrance Themes ** "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin (August 13, 2007 - February 4, 2010; June 18, 2011 - August 2, 2012) ** "Oblivion" by 30 Seconds to Mars (February 11, 2009 - December 10, 2012; July 31, 2016 - June 25, 2017) ** "Signs" 'by Drake (July 2017 - present) ** '"Kill For You" '''by Skylar Grey feat. Eminem (July 2017 - present) Championships and Accomplishments * '''Manchester Wrestling Alliance ** MWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** MWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) * Total Extreme Wrestling ** TEW Xtreme Championship (4 times) ** TEW Tag Team Championship (2 times) Category:EAW Category:EAW Elitist Category:Australian wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:People from Los Angeles, California